No Lemons 4 U
by Evangeline Athenia Katherine
Summary: The truth as to why Naruto continuously searches for Sasuke... One-shot


**No Lemons 4 U**

**Summary:** The truth as to why Naruto continuously searches for Sasuke... One-shot

**Disclaimer:** I'm on FANFICTION everyone! Nuff said.

Hello! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going go on my mission to find Sasuke with Sakura-chan, Hinata, Ino, Neji, Kiba, and Lee! It's a weird team, but we were randomly put together by the author of this story. Right now we're just hanging out until we have to set off to find Sasuke. Why wait, you ask? Because we are lazy asses!

"Why do you continuously look for Sasuke. I mean, I understand he's your friend, but this is kind of going too far, dontcha' think?", Lee asked.

I shook my head furiously. "Of course not! Looking for Sasuke is my main priority! I promised Sakura-chan I'd look for him and never ever stop! That's my nindo, my ninja way! Never go back on my word!"

"Okay... Oh, here comes Kiba.", Lee said.

Kiba and his big ass dog Akamaru came up to us. "Hey guys! When're we leaving to find Sasuke. I wanna get this stupid mission over with because he's annoying as Hell!"

"We're leaving once the girls and Neji get over here.", I replied.

"Okay, okay.", Kiba said lazily. "I'll go get Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji. They called my cell earlier to go and get them. You wanna come Naruto? I'm sure Hinata will be happy to see you."

"Naw. Neji would probably kill me if I went over.", I told him.

Kiba shrugged. "Fine." Then he left.

Lee sighed. "So, we just wait for them to meet up with us?"

"Yeah. Easier than just picking them up like Kiba."

Lee stood up and looked down on me. "Wanna spar a bit?"

I looked up at him. "Sure. The more training the better!"

He got in his fighting stance. One hand behind his back, the other in front. His legs spread apart. I stood up and got into my fighting stance. We eyed each other, smiles on our faces. Then, we attacked. Lee hit me first. He punched my face and I flew backwards. I skidded on the ground. Then, he came at me and kicked my side. I made a substitute and appeared behind him. I grabbed his arm, and threw him toward the big tree we were resting under. He hit the tree, but it didn't even faze him. He stood up immediately and ran to me. I made a shadow clone, and threw the shadow clone at him. Lee caught the clone, and he flew backwards on the ground under the clone. The clone disappeared, and I punched Lee. He stopped my punch and kicked my stomach. I hit the ground. Lee stood over me, and smiled. He held out his hand.

"Nice.", Lee said.

"Darn, I lost...", I grumbled.

"Well, losing is actually good. Cause, you'll learn from your mistakes.", he told me all superior like.

"Hey!", I heard a voice.

Lee and I turned and saw Sakura-chan followed by Hinata, Ino, Neji, and Kiba.

"We're all set to go.", Sakura-chan said.

"Cool.", Lee smiled.

Then, we all walked toward the village gates.

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

Here we are at Orochimaru's hideout!!! Yayz!!! We snuck inside of the base, and killed Kabuto(the author is too lazy to type up the whole fight with Kabuto... Not my fault! … Don't call me names!!! =( … FINE! I'LL TELL HER TO). We walked up to him and I took out a kunai, and shoved it into his eye. ^_^ Okay, then we found Sasuke. He killed Orochimaru!!! AMAZING!

"ZOMFG! NARUTO! SAKURA! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?!", Sasuke exclaimed.

"KYAA!!! It's Sasuke-kun!!!", Sakura and Ino squealed with delight.

Sasuke sighed angrily. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T GOING TO BRING THEM!"

"Eh?!", Sakura and Ino said with wide eyes O^O?

"Sorry, sorry! I had to bring them. The author assigned them on the mission!", I told him.

"Oh.....", Sasuke growled. Then, he walked up to them. "Everyone, me and Naruto have actually been in contact."

"NARUTO, YOU?!", Sakura shouted. She turned to me angrily. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

"YOU'RE GONNA BE SORRY YOU BASTARD!!!", Ino yelled.

"It can't be helped.", Kiba sighed.

"Seriously...", Neji muttered.

"Can't make them change their mind...", Lee mumbled.

"Umm... Sasuke-kun really isn't that great...", Hinata whispered.

"HE IS TOO GREAT!!!", I shouted. "I KNOW IT!"

"Well... Naruto and I have a confession to make.", Sasuke announced.

"WE ARE GAY!!!!!!!!!!!", We stated. =3

They all gaped at us D=

—**If you haven't already noticed, I'm extremely bored, and decided to type up this stupid stupid stupid fanfic. I dunno if you thought it was funny or not, but I think it's stupid. ^_^ Please, if you wanna, review this stupid story.**


End file.
